


Baby tears

by Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Kid Fic, M/M, i supose minor angst, kid tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike/pseuds/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is at home alone with the baby when a full on melt down happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby tears

The night was shaping up to be another quiet one just Mycroft and Humphrey watching Casablanca together, well Mycroft would be watching Casablanca, Humphrey would probably be more focused on teething on the ear of his favorite teddy bear.

That is not what happened.

Barely twenty minutes in to the move Humphrey started wailing, at what seemed to be the top of his little lungs.

Mycroft started trying everything and anything he knew to calm his son, as he had yet to face one of these fits alone it didn’t go so well.

First he checked the dipper, clean and no visible rash.

Then he tried just holding the 13 week old, when that didn't work he added bouncing gently, then swaying and bouncing.  A minute of ear shattering wailing later it was clear that would not work, so Mycroft moved on to rubbing the boys gums in the places where his teeth had yet to come in. All this got him was some bitten fingers.

There was a brief attempt at swaddling but Humphrey would not stop squirming long enough for Mycroft to even get the blanket over him.

Then Mycroft got desperate, he tried making faces at the boy and making the boys stuffed bear do a little dance. Either of which would usually produce adorable giggles and a giant smile form the boy, but not that night.  

He threw in the towel and pulled out "IT" and tried wrapping Humphrey in "IT", there was a moment of hope where Humphrey seemed to calm, until he realized he was not in his daddy's arms and just the smell of his other parent could calm Humphrey for long.      

 

After an hour of Humphrey crying and Mycroft being completely helpless to stop it or comfort him, he gave in and called his husband.

"Please come home Bogie won't stop crying, he has been at it for an hour now, and I have tried everything.  Please? If you don’t soon I may start crying as well.  Whatever Sherlock has you doing can't be as important  as this please."    

"Sherlock finally cracked it I just finished the last of the paper work Greg had for us, he and Sherlock are on their way home and I am in the town car now.  I will be home as soon as your driver can get me there." John said  "Love you see you soon."

"Love you to." Mycroft said relieved that his partner would be home soon.

 

Twenty minutes later when John finally got home Mycroft looked frazzled, the living room of their usually tidy Eaton Square home was a mess of children's blankets, toys, books, and, even, John's tan cable knit sweater that Mycroft had always hated.  Humphrey was still crying his head off.

"I don’t know what is wrong. I have tried everything in my power to stop him crying but he just won't.  He is quieter now but that might just be because he has worn himself out." Mycroft said as he bounced and rocked the wailing baby in his arms.  It was clear from the state of his normally pristine hair that it have been a stressful few days for him with John away on his first long case after Humphrey's birth.

"It's okay My I'm here. Give me Bogy and go take a hot bath you look like you are about to give yourself a migraine and that is not how I want to celebrate finishing this case. I will deal with the little one go have some alone time, and I promise once he is quiet and down I will make up for my absence the last few days."

"John you have nothing to make up for, I told you that you could work this case with Sherlock, I gave you my full permission to be gone as long as you needed. If it was going to take longer than a week I would have pulled you, my brother, and his husband off of it, but it didn’t." Mycroft said as he handed John their son.

"Hello there Bogie did you miss daddy?  I know you did love but I still feel guilty, now go take a bath I don’t want my boys more upset than they already are." John said as he rubbed Humphrey's back and kissed his husband on the forehead.  "Now off with you." Mycroft smiled and went up to take  a bath obligingly, John turned his attention to the crying 13 week old in his arms.

 

"Now no more of that, it simply won't do little one." John said in a stern tone.

Humphrey just continued to cry, all be it more softly.

"Oh is that all it takes me talking to you?" John didn’t dare to hope.

The little brown haired boy in his arms hiccuped, and looked up at his dad with giant watery grey eyes.

"My sweet little angel, you certainly are a Holmes through and through.  Come on stop it with the whimpering you aren't a puppy, and no we aren't getting you one, well at least not yet I am going to have to convince your father on that one.  Now do you want to hear about my case with your uncle Sherlock and your uncle Greg?"

His son's big grey eyes just blinked at him, then he tilted his head ever so slightly, the gesture was so Mycroft John almost laughed.

With a smile on his face John started walking a circle around the room and told Humphrey about the case he had been on

"Well it all started about a week and a half ago, when your uncle Greg was a work, he got a call from a very scared lady… "

 

Forty minutes later when Mycroft came back down stairs wrapped up in his robe and pajamas John was still walking in the same circle and talking to Humphrey, but instead of the story about the case he was telling the four month old about the night he was born.

"…and your aunt Anthea screamed and crushed your fathers hand.  Then you started crying and everyone was so relieved and happy.  What happened next your father will deny, but I know it is true, the doctor handed me you, all wrapped up and clean, and I walked you over to meet your father and he was smiling and crying looking at the two of us. Do you know what he said, because it was awfully sweet‒"

"I said 'I love you, both of you, but please tell me what I did to deserve two amazing and perfect men in my life so I can do it again every day because I never want to spend another one without both of you.'" Mycroft said as he walked over to pull John in to his side and give him a soft kiss.

"I am glad you are back I missed you so terribly."

"I love you to."    

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> He is called Bogey because it's my headcanon that Mycroft's favorite actor is Humphrey Bogart, and that was his nick name.


End file.
